


Cal od domu

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale in Love, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski in Love, Derek in Love, M/M, Soulmates, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Young Stiles, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Tekst ten dedykuję mojej becie, Kasi, która jakiś czas temu powiedziała mi, że ma dość dupka Dereka ;)





	Cal od domu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strzalka14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strzalka14/gifts).



> Tekst ten dedykuję mojej becie, Kasi, która jakiś czas temu powiedziała mi, że ma dość dupka Dereka ;)

Derek stanął w wejściu do swojego pokoju, opierając się ramieniem o futrynę drzwi. Panująca w sypialni ciemność nie przeszkadzała mu przyglądać się uważnie swojej bratniej duszy. Nastolatek spał smacznie, oddychając przez otwarte usta. Kołdra zwisała smętnie z łóżka, trzymając się tylko na rogu zawiniętym wokół jednej z nóg Stilesa. Patykowate, blade kończyny leżały porozrzucane po całej powierzchni materaca, jak miał w zwyczaju robić, gdy Derek nie kładł się koło niego, by móc ukoić zszargane nerwy i przynieść ukojenie po koszmarach dręczących nastolatka. 

Derek uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem i podszedł bliżej. Przykucnął obok łóżka, tuż przed twarzą Stilesa i przyglądał mu się przez chwilę. Wyciągnął rękę i musnął opuszkami palców skórę na policzku chłopaka. Poczuł dreszcz, jakby iskry czy prąd przepływający od jego palców, przez rękę i całe ciało na fizyczny kontakt ze swoją bratnią duszą. Stiles zamruczał przez sen, mlasnął i wtulił się w dłoń Dereka, jakby podświadomie czuł, wiedział, że to on go dotykał. 

Wilk Dereka przeciągnął się w jego wnętrzu i zamerdał ogonem szczęśliwy. Naparł na jego skórę chcąc się wydostać, wyjść na powierzchnię, gdzie mógłby zawinąć się opiekuńczo wokół ich partnera. Stiles bardzo lubił się przytulać i mówić do niego, gdy był pod zwierzęcą postacią. Derekowi zdawało się, że tylko w ten sposób nastolatek się go nie bał i akceptował w stu procentach, co było dość niesprawiedliwe. W końcu obecność Laury i innych kobiet w domu zdawała mu się w ogóle nie przeszkadzać. Za to reagował istnymi atakami paniki, gdy tylko zobaczył jego ojca lub Petera. I choć Derek nie powinien się z tego cieszyć, nie mógł ukryć dumy i dziwnej satysfakcji z tego, że to właśnie w jego ramionach Stiles szukał ratunku i namiastki bezpieczeństwa. Jakby czternastolatek podświadomie wiedział, że Derek zapewni mu bezpieczeństwo i nie pozwoli go nikomu skrzywdzić. 

Nastolatek westchnął głośniej przez sen i zacisnął dłoń na nadgarstku Dereka, wywołując tym u niego nieopisane poczucie szczęścia i szczery uśmiech na ustach. Twarz Stilesa była rozluźniona i otwarta, a sen głęboki, co było tak diametralnie różne od tego, jak zachowywał się w pierwszych miesiącach od dnia, gdy Hale uratował go przed samobójczym skokiem z mostu. 

Derek przesunął wzrokiem po ciele chłopaka, po odsłoniętych przez krótki rękaw rękach, a także fragmentach brzucha i pleców, które ukazała podwinięta koszulka. Wstrętne rany i skaleczenia dawno się zagoiły. Szpecące ciało blizny zblakły, pozostawiając jedynie jaśniejsze linie i brzydko pomarszczone znaki. Siniaki, chorobliwa chudość i ziemisty kolor skóry zastąpiły powoli zarysowujące się, sprężyste mięśnie, poruszające się z każdym ruchem Stilesa i mleczna, jedwabista doskonałość, w której Derek marzył już od dawna zatopić zęby, oznaczając nastolatka jako swojego. Dzięki czemu miałby pewność, że odnajdzie partnera zawsze i wszędzie. Wiedziałby, gdyby groziło mu niebezpieczeństwo, jeśli odczuwałby smutek, złość, strach, czy radość lub szczęście. 

\- Mmm Derek? - Stiles zamruczał sennie, ocierając się policzkiem o jego dłoń. Serce Dereka spuchło na ten widok, a jego wargi rozciągnęły się w szerokim, ciepłym uśmiechu, który Laura nazywała _Stilesowym wyszczerzem _, bo podobno miał go na twarzy tylko w obecności nastolatka.__

__\- Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę. - Derek poderwał głowę do góry i spojrzał w stronę drzwi, w których stała jego starsza siostra. - A czy przypadkiem nie powinieneś znajdować się jeszcze na zawodach w Nowym Jorku? Z tego, co się orientuję miałeś wrócić dopiero jutro. - Jej skrzyżowane na piersi ręce i zacięty wyraz twarzy nie wróżyły niczego dobrego. Ale to ciepło, wesołe i psotne ogniki grające w jej oczach, upewniły Dereka, że tak naprawdę nie jest zła, a jedynie ciekawa._ _

__\- Mecz zakończył się wczoraj. Mama wyraziła zgodę na mój wcześniejszy powrót - powiedział, wracając do obserwowania śpiącego Stilesa._ _

__\- Właśnie widzę. - uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. - Tęsknił za tobą. - dodała._ _

__Derek ponownie poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Laurę z zaciekawieniem. Jego serce przyspieszyło i zaczęło łomotać mu w klatce piersiowej, niemal boleśnie obijając się o żebra. Twarz rozpromieniła się w czystej radości, której nie byłby w stanie ukryć. A nawet gdyby próbował, jego zapach i tak zdradziłby wszystko._ _

__\- Naprawdę?_ _

__\- Tak. Nie powiedział tego wprost, ale to było widać Derek. On za tobą tęsknił. Kręcił się po domu, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca i na siłę wynajdował zajęcia, byleby tylko zająć czymś ręce i myśli. A gdy już nic takiego nie znajdował, siadał na parapecie - wskazała palcem na temat rozmowy - i patrzył przez okno, pogrążając się w myślach, nie rzadko na długie godziny. I gdybym nie słyszała jego serca i oddechu, przyrzekłabym, że zamieniał się w figurę woskową - prychnęła rozbawiona._ _

__\- Mhm - mruknął jedynie, nie ufając swojemu głosowi. Odchrząknął w dłoń cicho, starając się nie obudzić przy tym śpiącego nastolatka. - A jak sprawy z szeryfem? - spytał, bojąc się tego, co miała przynieść nadchodząca rozprawa, przez którą zdecydował się wcześniej wrócić. Nie chciał żeby nastolatek przechodził przez wszystko sam, bez jego wsparcia. Stiles mógł nie mówić o tym głośno, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że panicznie bał się ojca. Bez wsparcia i podpory, mógł ulec namowom szeryfa aby do niego wrócić. Derek nie mógł na to pozwolić. I mimo że nie był jeszcze pełnoletni, zamierzał uczynić dosłownie wszystko, żeby zatrzymać swojego partnera, a także upewnić się, że nie grozi mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Peter miał już okazję niezbyt miło się o tym przekonać na własnej skórze, gdy skończył z kulami zawierającymi tojad w tyłku, za umyślne straszenie Stilesa. Nie miało znaczenia, że Derek później dostał od ojca szlaban za ruszanie jego ozdobnego rewolweru. Kilkudniowe cierpienie i upokorzenie wujaszka było warte pozbawienia go miesięcznego kieszonkowego. Zwłaszcza, że po wszystkim Stiles śmiał się tak głośno i szczerze, że Derek w tamtej chwili poważnie rozważał codzienne faszerowanie Petera ołowiem z odrobiną tojadu, jeśli tylko jego partner zamierzał za każdym razem reagować tak samo. Powodując tym samym, że serce Dereka podwajało swoją objętość, a jego wilk skakał, brykał i kręcił się szczęśliwie pod jego skórą._ _

__\- Stiles starał się to ukryć, ale wszyscy widzieliśmy, że to nie było dla niego łatwe. Zwłaszcza, że to jego ojciec._ _

__\- Wiadomo już coś? - Nie potrafił ukryć lęku w swoim głosie. Bał się, że jego partner zostanie mu odebrany i zabrany gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie mógł go strzec i się o niego troszczyć._ _

__\- Szeryf nie zamierza tak łatwo oddać syna, ale jest na przegranej pozycji. - Uśmiech znikł z twarzy Laury, jak zawsze, ilekroć mówiła o panu Stilinskim. Derek wiedział, że jego siostra jako następczyni matki i przyszła alfa, nie mogła się pogodzić z myślą, że ktoś bezkarnie krzywdził członka ich rodziny, watahy. Nie miało znaczenia, że Stiles nie był jeszcze oficjalnie związany z Derekiem. Był dzieckiem, nastolatkiem, który zasługiwał na opiekę i miłość. Nie na piekło, które było jego życiem._ _

__\- Matka rozmawiała wczoraj z prawnikiem. Po zakończeniu przymusowego odwyku, szeryfa czeka kilka ładnych lat odsiadki. Prawa do opieki nad Stilesem lada dzień zostaną mu odebrane i przyznane naszym rodzicom jako tymczasowym, prawnym opiekunom. Prokurator podobno mało nie rozszarpał na strzępy szeryfa na widok zdjęć z obdukcji Stilesa._ _

__\- To dobrze. Należałoby mu się. Mam nadzieję, że w więzieniu dostanie to, na co zasłużył._ _

__\- Na pewno nie będzie mu lekko. Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć jak skazańcy traktują w pace byłych stróżów prawa. - Derek potaknął, dając znak, że rozumie._ _

__\- Ale co jeśli po wyjściu z więzienia będzie chciał odegrać się na Stilesie? - spojrzał przerażony na drobną postać partnera. Nie przeżyłby, gdyby znów miał go zobaczyć w tak opłakanym stanie, jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Mogli obaj być uważani jeszcze za dzieciaków, ale wilk Dereka już wybrał i uznał Stilesa za swojego. Zwierzę w nim było gotowe zabić każdego, kto zagrażał ich partnerowi. I Derek w pełni się z nim zgadzał._ _

__Laura prychnęła głośno, przewróciła oczami i spojrzała na niego z pobłażliwym, lekko kpiącym uśmiechem._ _

__\- Gdy Stilinski wyjdzie z więzienia, Stiles będzie już dawno pełnoletni. Poza tym byłabym wielce zdziwiona, gdyby w między czasie nie zmienił nazwiska na Hale. - policzki Dereka oblały się rumieńcem, na co kobieta uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Szybko jednak na jej twarz powróciła powaga. - Będziesz jutro na rozprawie?_ _

__\- Oczywiście, że tak - warknął oburzony, błyskając złotymi tęczówkami w stronę siostry. - To mój partner. Mogłem nie być na niego przygotowany, ale zapewniam, że kocham go z całego serca i zamierzam wspierać na każdym kroku do końca życia. I czego się głupio uśmiechasz?_ _

__\- Wybacz - powiedziała. - Tylko tak bardzo się zmieniłeś odkąd go odnalazłeś. W życiu bym nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę z twoich ust tak pełne emocji i uczuć słowa. Poważnie Der, stałeś się zupełnie innym człowiekiem, odkąd masz Stilesa. Lubię cię takiego - dodała, nim wyszła, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Zostawiając go samego, siedzącego na podłodze, obok łóżka, ze śpiącym Stilesem, tulącym się do jego dłoni, jak do żywego, pluszowego misia. I nie mógł być jej bardziej wdzięczny. Bo mógł bez krępacji zrzucić z siebie ubrania i zmienić się w wilka, który już wystarczająco długo czekał na kontakt z ich partnerem._ _


End file.
